


Club (Damphir)

by Demitria_Teague



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Comedy, Damphirs, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, FOC's, Fluff and Humor, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Vampires, possible MOC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: ***Damphir Couple, Minseok and Luhan, thought they knew their Damphir Hybrid mixed roommate, Chen, until he revealed he belonged to a "sex group - Luhan's words".  They don't actually know the details and Chen is adamant to tell them.  As Chen's hidden life comes calling their curiosity becomes intrigue.***When they're offered the chance to simply observe they accept - for curiosities sake.  What they see is a group of people like them, but who are more in-tuned with their vampiric side than they are, and that includes the Lineage heightened sexuality.  Their intrigue becomes desire.***They've never invited another person into their relationship and aren't sure they want to now.  Contemplating it is easier for Luhan than for Minseok, and Minseok starts questioning Luhan's loyalty to him.  Will their relationship stay firm, or will it crumble under the weight of willing polyamorous partners with an insationable Thirst:  for blood, for sex, for life?





	1. 1

**1**

 

    "The music tonight's good," Luhan said, and if he were Human he wouldn't have been able to hear it.  
    Minseok gave a 'hm' in agreement. The dance floor crowd was thick, and even if they didn't want to be so close, it would've forced them to be. Racy music played. The current song was in English, but the feel was clear. Racy; it incited high energy one moment and the next, Want. Luhan seethed and slid a hand down his back to his ass.   
    Minseok gave a small smile and moaned. Both of them were sweaty. Luhan had pulled his hair up into a bun, which made the buzzed underpart visible. He loved the sound his nails made as he slid them over his scalp. "I still find this sexy," he said.   
    Luhan's brown irises flashed red. He pulled him closer and kissed him. His taller height bent him back, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Even if he hadn't of had Damphir strength his presence would've made him feel secure. His slow kiss was affectionate, but dominating.   
    It fanned the small flame already inside of him. The difference between being in an Under-Night Club and a Human one was that no one batted an eye at two guys in a relationship. Luhan lay his forehead on his. Minseok kept his eyes closed. They danced to a few more song, some they got into the energy and jumped around, and others they enjoyed being close.  
    Breathing harder they made their way through the crowd. When they were out Luhan sighed, and said, "Man, it's so much cooler out here."  
    "No kidding," Minseok said. He was waving a hand in front of his face.   
    "We should get a drink."  
    Following him towards the bar, Minseok said, "Are you kidding? It's hot enough without adding more alcohol to the mix."  
    Luhan smiled and said, "Fine. You drink water. I'm going to drink... something alcoholic."  
    "You are an alcoholic." That earned him a pinch on the side. He smacked his hand away, which made him laugh. He watched him pick up a plastic standing Menu.   
    'Decadent O' in a thin script font, was printed on it, in English. Unlike him, Luhan was Chinese. He had an accent when speaking Korean, so naturally, he'd have an accent when speaking English. It sounded like: Techideint Whoa. His accent gave him an exotic aspect, even if they weren't contrast like they'd be to an American. He regularly found it attractive, but now, when his lips formed an actual 'O' in his pronunciation, he found it goobery adorable.  
    Luhan asked him if he'd ever had it before and he shook his head. "Does it say what's in it?"  
    "I'm assuming something chocolate."  
    Minseok felt his cheeks growing hot, because he'd just thought of something. 'O' most likely meant a blood type, but his mind was forcing him to think of opened mouths forming an 'O', and blow up dolls, and 'o'rgasms, and- "Oh oh oh," he said smacking his cheeks. "Enough," he hissed. Luhan was used to this particular quirk of his, so he didn't comment on it.  
    Pouting, he looked up at him. As much as he tried to keep his mind clean, the smallest things sent it into the gutter. Yes, he and Luhan were intimate. And because they were a couple he allowed thoughts of them together. Any not containing them felt intrusive.  
    And blow up dolls were disturbing.   
    The tacked on thought made his cheeks warmer. Squishing them, he looked at the floor. "It doesn't tell what's in it," he said, and it sounded like: Ut usent ell utchs init? Luhan laughed and pulled him close.   
    "No it doesn't. I'll ask a Bartender." It took a few minutes, but finally one of four noticed him. He told them it was chocolate, blood, and a touch of cinnamon liquor.   
    "You two are Damphirs, right?" The voice didn't belong to the Bartender. They looked over and saw a guy, who to Minseok's delight, was shorter than him. Being five three, it didn't happen often. The last time had been a woman at four eleven. She'd been adorable, but- take away six inches and he'd legally be a Dwarf.   
    The guy sitting in front of them wasn't a Dwarf either. He was probably five foot, tops. He had cheekbones so defined that sharp was an accurate description. And his eyes slanted at a catlike angle, the way his did, but his own were wider. The smile on his face was a little too big not to make you weary, but there'd been kindness in his words.  
    "We are," Luhan said in a way that was inquiring, but there was an undertone of warning. It was commonly rude to ask about Lineage, and it was only acceptable if you were given permission or had grown close enough to a person to talk freely.  
    "I was only asking, because the blood in that drink is Pure."  
    Their eyes widened.  
    "Yeah, that's what I thought. I take it you don't drink it very often."  
    "Try never," Minseok blurted out. Luhan looked at him and he winced.   
    Pure Blood was fresh Human Blood. On its own it was like taking a pill that made you relaxed, while also intensifying your libido. Kind of like taking muscle relaxers and ecstasy at the same time. Add alcohol and you became high as a kite. Even if Vampires drank it they could lose control - their focus would be more on the blood.   
    Damphirs didn't rely so much on blood, so they could lean more towards sex and the high feeling. For them, even walking would've been a problem. And this was if you drank fresh blood regularly. They didn't. So, the effects would have been even worse for them: Possible - Aggression ending in violence, heightened Thirst, painful arousal, or black outs.  
    To the Bartender, Luhan said, "Next time you say Blood, be more specific." His eyes were were mixed with dark red. His jaw started flexing, which meant he was creating pressure on his teeth. It was a way to sooth the gums when your fangs extended. "Now, I'd like something that's not that."   
     As an apology, they were presented with a special drink, on the house, Lemon and Mint Liquor. It wasn't one flavor out of the bottle, generic. Separate ingredients were blended, shook, and added over ice. Their glasses were tall. A pale yellow design started in the middle and flowed around.   
    Paper umbrellas adorned the rim. Minseok was light purple and Luhan's was dark blue.  
"Well done," the guy at the bar said. His smile was just as big, but his expression had softened. He leaned forward, moved his lips up his yellow straw until he was satisfied, and then he took a long pull from his drink.   
    Minseok snorted. "You're silly. Why are you like this," he said.   
    He held a finger up and kept drinking. By the time he'd finished even Luhan was smiling. They heard the sound of slurping, which meant the drink was gone. Making an exaggerated pleased noise, he jerked back. His finger was still up.   
    The little laugh he let out pulled giggles out of Minseok. Luhan looked down at him and snickered.   
    And this was how they'd met Chen.  
    That night they'd invited him to join them in one of the Studio Rooms. Studio just meant it was up stairs and wasn't closed off. A half wall had given them privacy while allowing them to observe the crowd. They'd drank and gotten to know him. The first thing he'd told them was that he was a Mutt (isn't a thing - not like Mudblood - this isn't Harry Potter >.< )   
    He'd meant his Lineage was a mixture of things: A House Cat Hybrid (from his great... great... great great... something great down the line grandmother on his Fathers side) and a Damphir on his Mothers side. He said his cat side had filtered down enough to where he hadn't inherited the Hybrid ears or tail, but his fingernails did extend (a glance confirmed they grew naturally pointed). His sharp cheekbones, slanted eyes, and lips were also inherited from the Hybrid side. They hadn't realized the corners tilted up until he'd pointed it out. When he was happy it made him seem more so, when he was emotionless it made him seem amused, and when he was angry it gave him a devious look that always brought a certain image to mind: He was the sadistic cat and who ever pissed him off was his lovely little toy.  
    His reflexes were off the charts, and disturbingly, so was his flexibility. Normally, they didn't invite anyone they'd just met to their house, but he'd had an aura that screamed genuine. Maybe it was the cat thing. He hadn't tried to hide anything about himself; had put it all on the table.   
    "I like to lounge around, drape myself over things and people, and I enjoy being petted," he said.   
    There hadn't been an ounce of teasing on his face. He hadn't looked at each of them and waited for a response. He'd said it, nodded, and took a sip of his drink. Then his eyes had gone to the dance floor. They hadn't left right away or immediately invited him over. He'd gotten their cell numbers and disappeared for a little while. They finished their drinks, relaxed, watched the crowd, even danced more. Since the club never wound down they'd had to choose when to leave.

**< ^^>**

    That had been three years ago. A year ago they'd wanted a bigger place, so they'd given him the opportunity to become a roommate. He was always at their house anyway - draped over the furniture - so it would've shocked them if he'd said no. Now, they had a four bedroom, two story house (and stairs, Yaaay - Chen). Obviously, he took one of the two rooms upstairs. The two downstairs was their bedroom and office.   
    Minseok left the house for a change of scenery, but besides those he was close to, he didn't much care for people. So, having a job as a Transcriber was perfect. His heightened sense of hearing made it easy to understand the audio files. He had five stars for quality and was highly recommended. Which meant turning down jobs was a necessity.   
    Eight hours a day was his limit. Lineage meant he was a night person. He used to work during the night, but Luhan worked during the day. It had been hard for them to spend time together and he'd quickly put a stop to it. So, now, he'd set an alarm for five AM, drink coffee and wake up fully, then work for eight hours - from six to two - and, by then, there was no going back to sleep. It was currently three and he was chopping vegetables on the Island.   
    Another great thing about this house was the open floor plan. He could see the Living-room, which meant he could talk to someone while he cooked. Chen was a Temp, so his work hours varied. Right now, he was laying on the couch watching a movie. It was down low for two reasons.   
    One: He himself had excellent hearing, and Two: Chen was more interested in the colors and movement. Think of the cat chasing the laser light. It was like that, except he didn't bat at the television screen. Although, he sometimes sat cross-legged in front of it and seemed to go into a trans as he watched it. At first it'd been disconcerting, but now they found it endearing.   
    He would be so still that if you didn't know any better you'd think he was a statue. And as quickly as he start it he'd come out of it. A single shift and the facade would break. He'd become a real boy again.  
    "Hey, do you want Salmon or Tuna," Minseok said. He heard Chen scoff.   
    "I'm not going to dignify that with a response," he said.   
    He grinned. That Chen hated fish would've been a surprise to anyone who hadn't spend time around Hybrids. Cat wasn't all he had in him. He also had a human side, and with that, meat preferences. "Shrimp it is."  
    "Once again, I'm not going to dignify that with a response. I'm officially offended."  
    "Oh, hush, and come peel them." Chen's legs were short and Minseok found it adorable. As he walked he couldn't look away, alternating between his knees when they bent, to his blah face - he was bored. After he'd stopped beside him he removed the shrimp from the sink. He'd left it in a deep plastic container full of water.   
    There was already an empty matching container for the shells and Chen pulled it over. "Make sure they're fully thawed." He reached for his knife and heard the sound of water being swished around. He looked over and paused when he realized what Chen was doing. His nails were extended and he was poking at the shrimp. "Really?"  
    Chen was pouting when he looked at him. "I'm bored," he said.  
    "Yeah, I gathered. After we eat we can find something to do."  
    "But you hate going out in the daytime."  
    "I'll deal. Maybe we can go somewhere inside. Like a Bookstore or a Cafe'."  
    "I don't want you to be miserable, though. I should just go by myself." He picked up the first shrimp and started peeling it.  
    Minseok set his knife down in frustration. "I am not letting you go out with that face." When he looked at him he said, "Yeah, that face. The sad one that says you need company. Quit being stubborn. I'm going."  
    "Fine fine. If you insist." The sound of thin shrimp shells hitting a plastic container would have been barely audible to a Human, but to Minseok it was vivid. As it hit the bottom it made a shiffle sound, and a resounding awareness filled the space. He found it pleasant and it was a rhythm he used to stay focused on the task at hand: Chopping vegetables. An hour and a half later they had the table set.   
    "You take a seat. I'm going to get the Packages. Do you want the bottles or the squares," Chen said. The Packages were diluted aged blood. The three of them hated the sight of it in Blood Bags, so, after delivery, they'd started putting it in glass bottles, and even injecting it into jelly squares.   
    "The squares, please."   
    He brought six back and handed him three. They didn't need much, because they could get nutrients from food. Drinking blood was like taking a vitamin. It added that extra dose of something that made them feel healthy and more alive. They'd tested it. Five days was their limit. After that they started becoming pale and feeling lethargic.   
    Aggression eventually bubbled up and remained under the surface; Minseok and Luhan had actually gotten into real fights because of it. Both Minseok and Chen had small hands; Minseok had long fingers, though. Chen's reminded him of baby hands, which he loudly disagreed with. He was almost tempted to voice it, but he'd probably get a shrimp to the head. Fighting a grin, he used both hands to indulge in a squares jelly texture.   
    It was frozen grape Jello - delightfully cool, and flawlessly smooth. They used specific plastic rings to get a thick square shape. The sides always came out a little rounded off. Luhan had invested in a mini fridge for their room, for anything blood related. Chen also had one in his room, just in case they weren't home.  
    The drawing sound of liquid made him look up. Chen had a side of a square in his mouth and was drinking from it. His eyes were on his empty plate. Blood first, food next, he always said. He smiled and focused on his fangs. When they extended it made his jaws feel larger.  
    He understood why dogs chewed on things. It was nature, and in acceptable situations he gave in to the urge to bite. His fangs slid out. He ground his teeth to sooth the minor ache in his gums. Damphir fangs were shorter than a Vampires, but no less effective.   
    The jelly tasted like the grape Soda Luhan had insisted they use. The first taste of blood gave him a rush that had him closing his eyes. He gripped the edge of the table and his jaws started moving up and down. He was chewing. He'd unconsciously taken a bite. When he opened his eyes Chen had his own square hovering near his mouth.   
    His irises were swimming with dark red, and he was blushing. He felt himself blush to. This happened sometimes. When he went the maximum time without blood his body happily welcomed it when he did feed. It so happily welcomed it that he would unconsciously moan, and make an expression like he was on the verge of an orgasm.   
    Which wasn't far from the truth, because he was currently throbbing hard. Chen blinked once, twice, cleared his throat and took a bite out of his square. He quickly finished it, and started making his plate. He was relieved that they could let this go without comment. It was a thing, an embarrassing thing, but Vampiric Lineage meant a heightened sexuality.   
    They both had it, and so did Luhan. Accepting it didn't make it any easier to deal with, but, in order to keep moving forward in life and keeping people close in your life, you had to learn to go with the flow. It happened, it was awkward, it may happen again, I don't want to think about it, and I know you don't either- moving on. He waited until he'd eaten his food to eat the other two squares. His original thirst had been sated enough to where the rush from them wasn't as strong, and Chen hadn't given him weird looks, so he figures he didn't do anything embarrassing again.  
    Luhan arrived thirty minutes later, four on the dot, as usual. He was dressed in sport shorts and a white muscle shirt. Even though he was sweaty he happily accepted his kiss.   
    "We cooked," Chen said.  
    His eyes widened, like he was just now seeing the food. "It looks so good, but I need to get a shower first," he whined. He liked food as much as Chen liked sleeping.  
    "Go get a shower, then, silly. It'll be here when you get back," Minseok said. He tapped his bottom a few time, which directed him to listen to him. When he disappeared around the corner Chen shook his head.  
    "He's like a little kid when it comes to food," he said.   
    "It's cute."  
    He nodded and grinned. "I think I might want seconds."  
    "Of course you do." He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the flat bottoms when lacking fangs. His mouth felt lighter without them, and it always left him with the sensation of being foreign. He'd grown up with two Human parents and had hid them to blend in, so keeping them in was habit. A ring tone started playing and he recognized it as coming from Chen's cellphone.  
    His metal chopsticks clanked against his plate when he sat them down. Minseok watched him go into the Living-room and pick his cellphone up from the side table. He read the Caller I.D. and grinned. Excited energy bubbled out of him as he spoke.   
    "ChenChen, are you still coming tonight," he heard a woman's voice say. The words had a particular volume that came with someone whose voice naturally projected. As he continued to listen he realized she had a unique deep high voice, which was something he apparently had, but hers was more on the high feminine side, while his was more on the deeper masculine side. As they spoke there was nothing mentioned about who she was or where Chen was supposed to meet her at. When you were a Damphir you didn't have to try to overhear conversations. it was another thing the had to just let go.  
    When he came back, he said, "So, you're going out?"  
    Chen picked up his chopsticks and said, "Not to a club. Just meeting up with some friends. We usually don't have a plan. It's more fun that way. The group throws out ideas and we go with it. See where we end up." He pursed his lips at his expression.   
    "Don't look at me like that. Fun isn't based on a schedule. Not everyone's a control freak like you."  
    He huffed. "I just think it's safe to have a plan."  
    "Safe for who and for what? Where's the fun in safe?"  
    "That's irresponsible."  
    "You're irresponsible."  
    "What-"  
    Chen started laughing. "D-Do ya-you know your f-face is turning red," he said.  
    "Do we know any of these friends?" Luhan came into the kitchen and sat down beside Minseok.  
    "Of course you would've heard everything already," Chen said.   
    "Duh."  
    He snuffed out a laugh, and then said, "Hyung's annoyed, because I'm not an uppity super planner like he is."  
    "Uppity," Minseok said in a pitch higher than usual. His eyes were wide. Maybe now it would be acceptable to throw a shrimp at him. He was almost tempted to voice his thoughts on his baby hands. The only thing stopping him was that if he did that it'd start a food fight, and he didn't feel like cleaning up the mess.   
    "Yes, uppity," Chen said. To Luhan he said, "You know Jongin and D.O."  
    He nodded. "Jongin's nice. That D.O. though. He scares me."  
    "He scares a lot people," he said with a laugh.   
    "D.O.'s a sweet heart," Minseok said. They gave him an disbelieving look. "You two just can't see pass the blank expression he always gives. He just not overly expressive with his emotions. There's nothing wrong with that."  
    Chen at a piece of shrimp. His eyes were on the ceiling in thought as he chewed. Looking at them he said, "Now that I think about it, D.O. doesn't show emotion and Jongin shows too much. It's like he shows enough for the both of them. It's kind of funny. That pore kid wears his heart on his sleeve."   
    That kid was fifty three years old, and still held his twenty three year old appearance. He still acted like it to. He was a vampire and D.O. had been the twenty four year old human he'd fallen in love with. After finding out Jongin was a vampire D.O. had avoided him for four months. Like any normal human being he'd been afraid for his life.   
    Then he'd started missing him and had worked on letting him back in his life. He'd come to realize that Jongin hadn't been some conniving vampire looking to feed from him, or kill him, and that he was exactly who he knew. A puppy in a grown mans body, who had fallen for him. Jongin was D.O.'s first intimate relationship, and his only, because they'd been together for six years. Two years ago, they had been targeted by a group of Vampire bullies, and even though it wasn't a big deal for Jongin to deal with, it put D.O.'s life in danger.   
    Humans were fragile. One of the Vampires were young (hadn't been a vampire too long), and had planned on just scaring D.O. He'd seen him walking on the street and pushed him up against a wall. D.O. elbow had scraped on the concrete and the smell of blood had made the vampire lose control. He'd fed from him and left him for dead. Luckily, Jongin had been heading that way after work - they'd been living together by then.   
    He'd changed him, which is inevitably what would've happened anyway. They were too close for D.O. to grow old and die. Honestly, if he hadn't of eventually agreed, it's possible Jongin would've forced it on him. It was a good thing it'd happened the way it had, even if the situation had been terrible.   
    "How's D.O. doing," Luhan asked.   
    Minseok nodded.   
    Chen paused. He had rice between his chopsticks. "He's supposed to be meeting with his sister next week," he said in a low tone.  
    "That's... good."  
    His eyes went to his plate and he nodded. "Yeah... I hope it works out."  
    "I couldn't imagine not being able to see my family for two years, because I was worried about possibly killing them," Minseok said.   
    There was an undertone of excitement in Chen's words when he said, "Jongin's going with him and so is Kris, so if anything happens they'll be there to handle it."  
    "Awesome," Luhan said.  
    Minseok said, "We should set something up where we can see them. It's been a while."  
    "Yeah, and possibly meet your other friends," Luhan said.   
    "Um..." Chen put his rice in his mouth and kept his chopsticks between his lips. He looked nervous.   
    "What? Do you not want us to?"  
    He said 'Um' around his chopsticks. "It's not that." He removed his chopsticks. "It's just... they're a particular type of group, and just hanging out means something different for them."  
    They both blinked. Their expressions remained blank.  
    Chen raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and ate more rice.  
    "Are you talking about a sex group," Luhan said.  
    He nearly spit out his rice. "S-Something like that."   
    Minseok's eyes wide. "So... what? You get together with them and... Is it like orgies and...?" His face crinkled up and he could tell it was red from how hot it felt.   
    Chen looked from him to Luhan and back again. He saw pink appear on his cheeks. "Y-You actually do have orgies?" His heart was beating hard. There was a fluttering effect in the middle of it. He wasn't sure how he felt about this.  
    "It's... It's..." Chen closed his eyes and a reluctant shy smile pulled up one side of his mouth.  "Something like that." He opened his eyes and kept them on his food.   
    Minseok looked at Luhan. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye. His lips scrunched together like he was repressing hysterical laughter.   
    "Is this a prank," Luhan asked. He hadn't considered that and he looked at Chen expectantly.   
    "No."  
    When he realized he wasn't going to elaborate, Minseok said, "How long have you know them?"  
    His eyes flashed the luminescent light green his Hybrid side gave him, and it was startling. It'd been a long time since it'd happened. What had brought on that reaction? "I've known them a long time, thank you. Damn, you act like my parent, except my parents don't ask such invasive questions," he said.  
    "Watch your tongue, Magnae."  
    "Yeah. Respect your Hyung," Luhan said.  
    One side of Chen's nose lifted. He ate a shrimp, chewed and swallowed it. "And you wonder why I don't tell you things. My Hyung's don't need to hear these things about me. Or, want to know, so asking me is pointless."  
    He wanted to press, but he had a point. Chen's interest in people had never passed physical and he naturally hadn't wanted details. Curiosity compelled him this time, because he'd heard of people having Orgies, but having a participant sitting in front of you- Although, this was Chen... Right now, he doubted he'd tell him details.   
    Why had he thrown down the Hyung Card?  
    They didn't ask for details and let it go. While Chen ate his second helping and Luhan started on his first plate, Luhan told them about his job. He was a trainer that worked for Luna Gym. He was a Trainer who professionalize in building Stamina. If you wanted to run a Marathon or start running regularly he was your man.   
    The food Menus he gave out were created by Chanyeol, the resident Dietician. Although, he didn't like the word Diet, because the connotation it gave was that people were fat and needed to starve themselves to lose weight. His Menus were full of delicious food that gave appropriate vitamins and protein. Runners burned off too much energy to build muscle mass, but the food helped them maximize their endurance. Luna Gym was an Under Association, so it catered to non-human clientele.   
    The only Humans who came in were Witches. Currently, there was a beginner class for teenagers and young adults who wanted to learn or refresh themselves with the Staples of their Craft. They also learned how to do minor magic according to Green Witch standards. The Standard used to be called Wiccan, but that was a specific Practice, and they wanted a Niche that offered a Free Range service. Which meant welcoming anyone who wanted to learn.   
    Green Witch Standards meant Earth Magic, also known as Elemental Magic. Being natural it was the regulation for Under Society. There were other types of natural magic - Fairy Magic, for example - that was also accepted. Anything involving sacrifices, worshiping Demons or Creatures of any kind were frowned upon. They didn't frown upon it.   
    They found it disturbing, dangerous, and believed it was only a matter of time before those people met an untimely death, or worse. And yes, there were things so much worse than death. Like, for instance, becoming someone or somethings multi-purpose slave for all of eternity. He and Luhan had a Green Grimoire, mostly filled with Energy Play meditations and Herb uses, with magical and cooking purposes. They had a section dedicated to Under species types.   
    They kept a section free in case they needed to record something different.  
    "So, how did you become a part of this group," Luhan asked. His body was nearly vibrating with giddy energy.  
    "Fuck you," Chen said. He grabbed his plate and hurried in to the Living-room. Luhan burst out laughing. The loud clunking footsteps up the stairs made him laugh harder.   
    His face had taken on a permanent blush. He squished his cheeks. They were hot hot hot. "I con't baweave dis," he forced through fish lips. Snickering, Luhan faced him. He leaned over and kissed the top of his head.   
    "For some reason this doesn't surprise me," he said.  
    "I doon't eeben woonna tulk 'bout it." His eyes widened and he let go of his cheeks.  
    "What," Luhan asked in concern.  
    "I just thought of something."  
    "Hm?"  
    He looked at him and his mouth wouldn't open. The impending uncomfortable silence was stifling. Even when Luhan snickered at him he couldn't say it. He patiently waited. It took some deep breathing and intense mental preparation before he could even open his mouth. "I... Um..." He cleared his throat. "Did Chen say the group he was hanging out with involved Jongin and D.O.?"  
    Luhan smile dropped at a comical speed. He rapidly blinked. Finally, after all the awkwardness present in the previous conversation, he blushed. His Adams Apple bobbed, then bobbed again. "I-I-I can't... even..."   
    The look he gave him was helpless.   
    He gave him a sympathetic look. They were on the same page.  
    "Holy shit," Luhan said on an exhale. After sliding his plate over he crossed his arms on the Island, and hid his face in them.   
    Minseok felt the impulse to pat him on the back, but right now he couldn't stand even the thought of physical contact.


	2. 2

    2

 

    "Luhan luhan." Minseok moaned his complaint as Luhan kissed him again. "We can't-" He was kissed again. "Not on the couch."  
    Just the thought of Chen seeing them had him blushing. "I-" Luhan's weight on top of him felt good. Kissing him felt good. He was kissed on his neck and he squeezed his eyes shut, because that felt really good.  
    There were only so many times he could complain. His breath was hot, and oh there went teeth. He moaned, and this time it wasn't a complaint. Even though they were closed his eyes fluttered. "More," he whispered.  
    Luhan's hands slid under his back and he allowed him to arch it. Once Minseok gave in he was gone, and when Luhan figured that out, he knew it was permission to also let go. If they weren't in the Living Room he would've given in sooner. Now, the fear of Chen seeing them was barred from his mind. Minseok's eyes squeezed tighter at each sharp nip he received.  
    The pain lasted for a second and then crest into pleasure. His toes curled and the torturous pleasure had his legs moving of their own accord. Luhan was the anchor he needed to keep himself grounded, but he couldn't use it. Holding on to him turned into him clawing at him; His arms, his shoulders, his back.  
    Luhan bent his arms under him and he used one arm to hold them there. The other, he used to rip the right side of his shirt open. He kissed his chest. Minseok moaned when he kissed his nipple. He kissed it again and around it. His curled toes dug into the couch. If Luhan wasn't holding him in place it's possible he would've already been writhing in the floor.  
    It took a few seconds of thought to lower their fangs, but like this, they were already out. The heaviness in his jaws gave him the urge to bite. His mouth fell open when Luhan did it instead. Like the nips to his neck, the pain over his shoulder only lasted a second, and unlike the cresting of pleasure, this time it exploded. Thought process was overridden by vampiric instinct.  
    Time became a blood induced red haze of desire. Their individual scents, sweat, and cries of pain and pleasure swirled together. Their satiation came with their final release and with it, consciousness.  
    When Minseok looked around his vision was foggy. He was confused. Where was he? There was a wooden ceiling and the sound of a fan. His body felt warm but sticky.  
    Sleepiness settled on him and he closed his eyes. A clink sound startled him and his eyes opened. Luhan was crawling across the mattress... The clink had been the bed frame moving. They were in their room.  
    He watched him cross his legs and raise a short glass bottle. Chen called it the fat bottle. Luhan turned the cap open and tilted the bottle sideways. He pressed the elastic top to draw blood into the Dropper.  
    "Say ah," he said and he removed it from the bottle. He didn't say anything, but he did open his mouth. Luhan ran the tip of the Dropper down his tongue. Minseok hated the feeling of the opening on his taste-buds, but what followed was worth it. The blood was warm, which meant Luhan had taken the time to remove it, put it in the microwave, and then back in the bottle.  
    Which also meant that he'd woken up right after, because blood didn't stay warm for long. The Dropper left his mouth and he felt it move down his bottom lip. Air from the fan made the line of blood stand out against his body heat. As he ran the blood in his mouth around he focused on the feeling of it. Luhan held his chin with his index finger and thumb as he leaned down.  
    He sucked the blood from it. Mm, when he did things like that...  
    "We need to get a shower," he said, and then looked up. When he looked him again he looked shy. "I mean... you... need to get a shower. I already had one, but I'm going to take another one. For you."  
    "I was covered in blood. I think we may have gotten a little carried away this time."  
    Now that he'd mentioned it the stickiness he felt made sense. He didn't need to look. He believed him. "Help me up," he said and it came out a mumble. Luhan helped him sit up.  
    "Do you want more," he said wiggling the bottle.  
    He groaned. "Didn't we have enough, already?" Drinking from each other often ended in mind blowing sex. Besides that it didn't do much for the them. It was like drinking Soda instead of water to quench your thirst, but without the negative effects.  
    It was an immeasurable snack, but they couldn't survive by feeding from one another.  
    "Should I cook for you," Luhan said.  
    "Oh my, please don't." The last time he'd cooked it'd been noodles and he'd forgotten about them. Smoke had filled the Kitchen and Living-room. Because the burnt odor had been too much for them they'd had to hire a Cleaner.  
    "Figured I'd offer," he said. Grinning, he closed the bottle. Minseok was glaring at him. "Come on." Luhan put the bottle on his bedside table and held an arm out. He considered ignoring it, because there wasn't a doubt he'd had rough sex.  
    If he were human he'd be in a hospital right now. As a Damphir the only effects he had were tired muscles, sensitivity where he'd been bitten, and a pleasant ache down below. He took Luhan's hand and was guided to their connected bathroom. It felt nice to be taken care of - sometimes. Other times he had to tell Luhan to back off.  
    He loved him, dearly, but he could be overly helpful bordering on clingy. It wasn't that he was codependent either, just genuine in his affection. Luhan was more than capable of spending time alone, doing things he loved, or living independently. He'd done a lot of it before they'd started living together. Even now he'd stay at Chanyeol's for video game weekends or watch sports game nights: American Football, their Football which was actually Soccer, even Hockey.  
    He'd caught them, a few times, watching Ice Skating and Gymnastics. Not that he minded them. The things the athletes could do were amazing, but he loved teasing them. Their reactions were worth putting in a photo album. Some day he might actually do it.  
    A real camera was required for that, though.  
    "Come test the water," Luhan said. He stood back while he did. It wasn't Lukewarm, nor as hot as he usually liked. The stickiness on him was like a second skin and made him warmer than usual. The water temperature was perfect. He nodded and stepped into the Walk-In shower.  
    Luhan stepped in and shut the glass door. The walls were smooth gray granite with thick veins of black. It was large enough for them to move around without touching each other. A granite seat was at the end. Two granite wracks were embedded in the side.  
    They were tall enough for their shared shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. It had hooks for their Loofahs and Back-washers. Minseok was particular about hygiene so they each had their own. They'd changed the shower head from a bulbous silver one to a flared brass one, that had been designed to look aged. It matched the granite and improved the water stream.  
    Speaking of water stream. It wasn't hard, but the pressure reminded him that he had bite marks all over him: His shoulders, inner arms and thighs. "Shit. Did you bite my side," he said. He looked down and yep, there it was.  
    And it wasn't just fang marks. The shape of four front teeth and wider jaw teeth were covered by dried blood. The edges were swollen and red, and around that was discolored with an on-set bruise. It was brown, but by morning it'd be purple. Once again, he was thankful he healed fast.  
    Luhan came around him. "I... don't remember doing that. It's possible. If it's any consolation... you bit my foot," he said.  
    His eyes snapped up to his. "I did not."  
    His shoulders jumped as he fought a hysterical laugh. "Ok. Y-You didn't bi-ite my f-foot." He snorted. "Ok. I'm sorry."  
    "That's never happened before." His body drew in and he looked pensive. "Like I said before. I think we went a little overboard."  
    Looking back at the bite, Minseok said, "I'll say. If I didn't know any better I'd think you..." Unnecessary roughness, in normal settings and sex, only happened with Luhan did one thing. "When's the last time you drank regular blood?"  
    Guilt immediately appeared. "Last... week..."  
    "Luhan. No wonder you bit me - in my side. We're not animals. I don't even think animals bite each other in the side."  
    He put his hands up in panic. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I've been working and the extra energy helped me. Plus, I had so many clients. Maybe some social anxiety."  
    "It's a horrible excuse..." His face looked pained as he took in the bite mark. "I... I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."  
    When he got like this, all apologetic and panicky, Minseok hated that he found it cute. It took exhausting amounts of energy to keep appearing angry. Why was he cursed with this fumbling, bumbling idiot who he loved so much? "It better not," he said through gritted teeth.  
    "It won't. I promise." His eyes were small and didn't become truly wide in panic, but took on more of a startled look that was one second away from fluttering eyelashes. It was too cute.  
    He wanted to bang his own head on the wall.

**< ^>**

    "Oh, no," Minseok said. Their couch was destroyed. Where the stuffing wasn't hanging out from large rips, there were long scratches in patterns of five. One of the arms was barely hanging on. Two cushions were in the floor, a long way from each other, and the one still on the couch was sideways.  
    It was a good thing they didn't have a coffee table or they'd no doubt have broken it to.  
    "At least we didn't break the TV," Luhan said.  
    The expensive, large, wide screen TV. Minseok glared at him. "I'm never having sex with you again," he said.  
    "Wha-"  
    He spun on his heels and stalked into the kitchen. It wasn't like they'd never broken anything, but damn. Just... damn. The longer he thought about it the more he wanted to stop. His face was warming up.  
    Just damn.  
    He would never tell Luhan how hot he found it. It'd encourage him and he was already bad enough. Sex here, sex there. The house had been broken in, that was for sure, but his attempts at semi-public sex was a hell no. Why people wanted to do that didn't make sense.  
    It was inappropriate, for one thing, and for another, embarrassing. What if were caught? Was getting caught the point, and if he put himself in that position, he'd feel like an actor in a Porno, or a whore. Just no. He heard Luhan's bare feet on the floor.  
    "Who says I broke the couch. Maybe it was you," he said.  
    Minseok opened the cabinet containing the Teas and Coffees. "Doubtful. You're the aggressor. I'm the pore innocent victim who always get attacked."  
    "Ex-cuuuuse me. My body is telling me that I got attacked just as much as you did."  
Should he go with the Morning Blend coffee, the Colombian Blend (his favorite), or the coffee high inducing, Black Silk? "What's that supposed to mean?"  
    "It means we switched out."  
    He pauses. "Really?" Luhan's expression is unreadable when he looks at him. "How was I, because I... don't remember that?"  
    "Me either. This is the third time I feel obligated to mention this. We got carried away."  
    Grabbing the Colombian Blend, he said, "I suggest you go feed now before I brain you with something." Besides blood, the thing reverenced the most was coffee, so they kept the machine and pot spotless. They always threw out the used filter and coffee grains. Even vinegar was used once a month to remove the accumulating stain in the bottom of the pot. As he grabbed a spoon from the dish drainer he heard the slap sound of Luhan's bare feet become muffled by the Living Room carpet.  
    He felt a tinge of guilt for being hard on him, but he was someone you had to keep your foot down with. There was one name for him: Man-child.

**< ^>**

    Normally, Minseok got up at five AM and Luhan woke up around six-thirty, seven, and got ready before leaving for work. Naturally, they were both already up. They drank coffee, Luhan mixed blood with his, much to Minseok's disgust. Eating Jelly Squares was one thing, but adding blood to anything else, warm or not, was disgusting and unsightly. No way, did he want to see thick red fluid rolling around in his coffee.  
    He took his with two creams, so it'd mostly be invisible, but Luhan's coffee was Blonde - lots of cream. His coffee came out looking like something from a horror show. And, sometimes, he even used a straw, which, thankfully, wasn't right now. By eight, Luhan was out the door and heading to work. It wasn't until eight hours later when Minseok heard the door open.  
    He was in his office with noise cancelling (pfft) headphones on. He heard keys jingle in the lock, the door close, shoes being removed, and then socked feet moving towards him.  
    "Honey, I'm home," Chen said.  
He waited until he stuck his head in before speaking to him. "Have a good time last night?"  
The grin on his face said it all. He'd gotten laid. "Yep. Loads. Plus, we went to the Cinema. Remember that new vampire movie that came out? The one with the chick who uses the blades to kill bad guys?"  
    It may have seemed odd for Damphirs to get excited over Vampire Movies, but a good movie was a good movie. They all loved Action Films, Vampire related or not. "Yeah. Was it good?"  
    "Oh, hell yeah. It was a lot better than I thought it was going to be. Especially, since it was created like a Western. There was less Western and more Paranormal. There were even Ghosts. You guys should watch it."  
    "I'll talk to Luhan about it." He always had Saturday and Sundays off.  
    "Alright. Well, I'm going to get a shower. I'll come back afterwards."  
    "Riiight."  
    He snorted. "Shut up."  
    When he did come back Minseok tossed his headphones on the desk. He was handed a cold coffee blended with ice. Yes, they had a blender, and yes, they used it frequently. During the afternoons, mostly, or when they needed a pick-me-up. "You're my favorite roommate. Did I ever tell you that?"  
    Chen laughed and rolled Luhan's computer chair to his side of the room. "From what you've told me, I'm the only roommate you've ever had." He placed it against the wall on his right and sat down. His own coffee was half gone. After he'd taken a sip, he said, "Let me guess. Is it another one of those audios where the owner's an idiot and expects you to understand that shit?"  
    "Yes." By that, he meant the owner was an idiot, because they'd sent in an audio recording with places where it was impossible to understand. He had no problem when the volume dropped, but when the words sounded like, well, sounds instead of words, yeah, wasn't happening. And he wasn't going to risk his five star reputation by sending in half finished works. "I'm going to decline it."  
    The format was easy to use. All he had to do was click the Decline bubble. The option prompted him for a reason, which he left in detail. Apparently, it was common, because they never asked him anything after that, and it'd never been used against him. He took a long pull of coffee and felt his mood raise ten notches.  
    He hesitated before saying, "So, you had a good time last night?" When Chen raised an eyebrow he hurriedly said, "I'm just curious. I swear I don't want details. I'm not Luhan. I won't tease you."  
    Chen looked contemplative. He took another long pull as he waited. His body was heating up, because this situation was a new one on him, and he didn't want him to think he was a prying - or a pervert.  
    "I... didn't clarify last night," Chen said.  
    That made him sit up straight. So, he was going to get new information. He felt giddy, but hid it. "Ok," he said in monotone.  
    "I'm... not going to lie..." He started blushing. "We do have sex, but it varies. And not everyone sleeps together. And there's never actually been any orgies, and by saying actually, I mean, people have watched people, but we've all never been together at once."  
    "And it isn't some perverted little club. It's deeper than that. You know what Relationship Dynamics are, don't you?"  
    He nodded.  
    "Good. Well, it's like that. Everyone has them with each other, then there's specific Group Dynamics, that work with other Group Dynamics. And so on and so forth. It's like that with anyone. Platonic relationships as well as intimate ones."  
    That was so level headed and made sense. He made an expression saying he was impressed. "Well, it seems like you have it all figured out. You know I was just worried before, right?"  
    "Yeah yeah. Wanted to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid. You do remember I was fine long before I met you two, right?" There wasn't any venom in his words.  
    "Doesn't mean I won't worry." At age thirty-one, Chen was well beyond the typical irresponsible young adult phase, and even though Minseok, who was an even Forty, knew that, it was easy to forget. Not just because of his over-excitable personality, but his young appearance, that of, at least, eighteen. Hell, Minseok looked younger than he did. Some say, at least, sixteen.  
    It was ridiculous. And even though they grew older in age, their bodies didn't. At twenty-five all Damphirs' bodies just stopped. So, neither of them would ever look any older. It didn't bother Chen or Luhan, but him, he was known for occasionally wallowing in self pity.  
    "Should I call you Appa," Chen said.  
    "Not if you don't want me to kill you." This got a Chen-centric loud, belly clutching laugh. His vocals were off the charts. In the beginning it had startled him, and grew to annoyance, then became tolerable, now, like his TV statue pose, it was endearing. And infectious.  
    Even if he didn't laugh to, it drew a grin out of him.  
    "By the way. The couch... Holy fuck," Chen said.  
    Minseok's body flushed hot hot hot. He squished his cheeks and looked at the floor. It cursed him with another one of those laughs.

**< ^>**

    "Oh, shit," Chen said one day, something like a month from the day they'd found out about him being a part of the "sex group - Luhan still wouldn't let it go, even after Minseok had explained it". "I just thought of something. Um... I think I gave you guys the wrong impression when you mentioned meeting the group I hang with. I hope you don't think they're weird sex fiends who have sex everywhere they go."  
    "I'm just so used to keeping it to myself that when you said you'd like to meet them I panicked. I talked to them, though, and they want to meet you. You already know Kris-"  
    "Oh, God. Please tell me you and Kris aren't sleeping together," Luhan said. He flinched when Minseok smacked him.  
    Chen's face contorted. "No. Never. We don't have that... kind of relationship." The last words had dropped in volume, like the very idea had made him give up on the world.  
Luhan watched Minseok, weary he'd be hit again, when he said, "Good. That's... good."  
    "Even if they were, it's none of your business," Minseok said.  
    "I was just saying-"  
    "And I'm just saying."  
    Chen snickered. "I would say you two get a room, but for the love of all that's fragile, please don't," he said.  
    Luhan smirked and Minseok blushed.  
    "And, like I was saying, I talked to the group, and besides Kris, who you know..." He narrowed his eyes at Luhan, who had the good sense to look apologetic. "...the rest of them want to meet you."  
    Minseok raised an index finger and said, "I have a question."  
    "Hm?"  
    He felt guilty for asking this question, especially, after Luhan's outburst, but he needed to know. "Is Jongin and D.O. in your group?"  
    Chen blinked, and then blinked again. "No."  
    "Even though they hung out with you that one night?"  
    "Yes."  
    He sighed. "Ok. Thank you." He lowered his index finger. Nothing else was said about that.

**< ^>**

    Chen's Temp Agency had given him a few jobs, so for the last month he'd been busy. When he was home he was sleeping and during his rare free time he was hanging with his group. He'd said he wanted to be in tip-top shape when they met them, which meant well rested. Most likely, to detour any Luhan-centric antics. Minseok didn't blame him.  
    Although, if the group was so open minded, he wasn't sure even Luhan wouldn't be out of his element. Speaking of Luhan, he and the other Staff Members were in an important meeting with the Head Boss.  
    Their Luna Gym was the Seoul Branch of Luna and Bom Incorporated. Park Bom was an Under Citizen with a unique mix of Fairy and Witch Lineage. Her Father had been the Fairy and her Mother the Witch. It was only because of the mix that she had a Familiar, hence, the Luna part. She had a unique voice that could only be described as, should've been a tiny Fairy, but is too large in size for that.  
    So, her fairy tinkle voice was overrun by human tenner, and was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard. If that wasn't enough, her face was small, her nose buttoned, her barely visible eyes were close together, and she had pudgy cheeks. He thought of her as a non-chubby dumpling. Her long black hair seemed blue in the right light and was unnaturally shiny. She managed to come off gentle, while hyper and playful.  
    This gym had been the original, the one her parents had gifted her with for being such a good girl. She was passionate about health and community, so she'd worked hard to get it where it was today. After three years she'd expanded across Korea, and now, a decade later, there had been talk about going international. Minseok wasn't going to assume this was the reason for the meeting. It'd been sudden, but that didn't mean anything.  
    It was possible she was here to show off Luna's new kitty dress, a new collar, or to implement a new class. He just wanted to work out. Luhan would tell him about it later.  
    Twenty-five raises on the Weight Bench, same for Leg Lifts, Push-ups, and Sit-ups. He repeated it two more times before moving to hand weights. He started out with sixty pounds to test his endurance. Some days he didn't have it in him to life more than that. Today was a good day.  
    Next was one hundred, then one fifty. He moved back to the Weight Bench. The bar itself was twenty-five, and became two-seventy-five when he added weights. He was sweating before his endurance began to weaken. When he finished he needed a shower.  
    He picked his duffle bag up by the handles and headed for the showers. The door jingled and normally he'd ignore it, but the entering person's height drew his attention. They were six foot two and he knew that, because he knew them. Kris immediately spotted him and headed in his direction. Neither of them were much for physical contact, so they didn't shake hands.  
    Kris had his hands in his pockets when he stopped in front of him.  
    "Nice hair style," Minseok said. It had an undercut that was buzzed enough to reveal his scalp. It was black which greatly contrasted to the sticking up bright red top. He was wearing the usual collection of earrings, some studs and some with delicate looping chains. He was wearing leather pants with two yellow stripes at an angle on both legs, and a black thing that he couldn't define as shirt or jacket.  
    It gave him the appearance of the motorbike riding, adrenaline junky he was. Most Vampires forewent vehicles because they could move so fast, but he was an individual. Among them and people in general. His appearance was intimidating, and his neutral expression did nothing to ease that, but if you spent time around him you'd learn he was a sweetheart.  
    "I wished I could say the same, but I can't," Kris said.  
    "I haven't felt like bothering with it lately," Minseok said.  
    He nodded.  
    "So, what are you doing here?"  
    "I'm picking up a friend. He's taking that Green whatever class... Wait. Not taking the class, but buying some ingredients. Something about seeds and water and the moon."  
    "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."  
    Minseok snorted. "Wow. Remind me never to tell you anything important."  
    "Hey, I remembered the time. That's the important thing."  
    He shook his head. "That's pitiful. You should be ashamed of yourself."  
    His neutral expression said he wasn't amused.  
    "You're such a stick-in-the-mud, and whose this friend? Do I know them?"  
    "Yixing. He's also a vampire. He's into Fairy Magic. He and the owner are friends. She told him she'd be here, so he came for a visit."  
    "Plus, like I said, something about seeds and such."  
Minseok shook his head again. Wow. Just wow. Kris was funny without trying, which was one of the reasons why they were friends. He didn't even know he funny either, which made it that much more funny.  
    "Do you know how long it's going to take? I could go get a shower and not be sweaty when I meet him. That is, if you don't mind my meeting him."  
    He looked confused. "We're in public. You're standing here. It'd be impossible not to meet him."  
    Scowling, Minseok said, "Thanks, Kris. Tell me how you really feel."  
    He blinked a couple times and looked away. It was the sign he was embarrassed. "I'm not sure how long it's going to take. You can get a shower. If he comes out before then we'll wait," he said.  
    "Um, ok." He hadn't expected that, figuring they wanted to immediately leave. "Are you sure it's ok?"  
    He nodded.  
    Feeling a little guilty he went to the Shower Room. The gym was big enough to have one separate from the Restroom, which he appreciated. He always kept a towel and a plastic bag to keep the wetness from ruining his Duffle. He put it in and closed the zipper. This time he slid the strap over his shoulders and positioned the Duffle at an angle on his back.  
    When he came out Kris was standing in the same place. His hands were in the pockets on the front of his jacket and he was looking towards the Green Class Room. It was pass the machines and directly in the middle of the back wall. The door was green. It was open, which should have meant the class was over.  
    Since the guy, whose name he couldn't remember, wasn't taking the class, shouldn't he be done? After a minute of silence Minseok became bored. "I'm going to get a drink. You want one?"  
Without looking at him, he said, "Do they have anything with Green Tea?"  
    "Um... I think there's a juice with it."  
    "That's fine."  
    Ok, then. He bought it, and a water for himself. Kris held the juice while he sipped his water. What was taking so long? Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but was probably only twenty minutes, students began to leave. He wasn't sure which one was Kris's friend, so he didn't pay attention to their faces. When a young man, who most likely, wasn't young at all, smiled in their direction, he figured it was him.  
    He had flawless porcelain white skin, kind dark brown eyes, and thick black hair. His pink shirt under a white zip up Hoody, light blue jeans and thick white tennis shoes were so opposite from Kris that Minseok felt a little dizzy. He was holding a large green folder and a small sheer bag containing tiny yellow seeds. Kris introduces them - his name is Yixing, he's going to work on remembering that. He's a year younger than Kris whose fifty-five, and they grew up together.  
    Yixing had moved from China to Korea three months ago to reconnect and start a new life. He had plans to open something for entertainment. He wasn't sure yet. It didn't take long for Minseok to see the resemblance in the way he and Kris spoke. When he pointed it out, they gave a matching smile that showed more in their eyes than on their lips.  
    It made him laugh. Conversation didn't touch down on what Yixing was doing at the gym, but they made a plan to make a plan to get together soon, A.K.A text Kris when available. Minseok sent Luhan a text saying he was going to head out and that he'd see him at home. He wouldn't get a reply until his meeting was over, so he locked his phone and put it in his Duffle. When he stepped outside he regretted it.  
    The sun was bright and his fangs reflexively lowered. The taste of copper filled his mouth. Anyone vampiric being allergic to the sun was a myth. His white complexion and dislike for day-life was the issue. He was tempted to go back inside, but he was done for the day and would be bored. Going home wasn't appealing either.  
    Most people ate after working out, but he did it before, so a restaurant was out of the question. There was a bookstore near his house, but when he was in the area he sometimes visited the one in the area. He'd read most of the books he'd bought and just the thought of seeing new books excited him. The local bookstore it was; He walked there. It was smaller than the one near his home, but had more character.  
    Plus, there were two for one deals and reduced price wracks; He could afford books, but that they offered those kinds of things gave a down to earth feel, as apposed to an intimidating, pristine in appearance, corporate one. It smelled of aged pages, minimal dust, wooden shelves, carpet freshener, and felt the particular that came from a window air-conditioner. Yes, down to earth, amazing, and it didn't lack in organization either. Genre labels were written on pieces of tape - some white, some blue. As he's browsing the shelves he hears a text message alert. He removes his phone from his Duffle and checks it. It's from Chen.  
    "Kris just told me bad news about D.O."  
He grimaced, because it felt like his heart tried to jolt out of his chest. He texted back, "What happened? God, he didn't hurt anyone did he?" He was too afraid to ask rather he hurt his sister or not.  
    "No. He just didn't go. Kris said he freaked out an hour before and he was too ashamed to contact her, so he'd had to."  
    Minseok felt sick. "That's horrible."  
    "It's... bad, but D.O.'s strong. He doesn't give himself enough credit, but this is his sister. He'll never risk her life for anything. Even if it means never seeing her again. Like I said, he is strong. It'll eventually be ok."  
    "Yeah. If anyone can do this it's him."  
    They said their goodbyes and Minseok's mood only allowed him to buy one book. A SciFi one in a futuristic setting. It's main characters were a crew on a space ship, one of his favorite concepts. He paid for it, returned to the gym for his car, and then went home.  
    That night Luhan told him the meeting had been routine. Bom had gone over the progress reports and congratulated them, plus offered suggestions for improvement where needed. There was mention of international expansion, but she phrased it as a goal on the horizon. Minseok told him about D.O., which he reacted just as sad to. Another plan to make a plan was set.

**< ^>**

    A week went by and there was a knock on the door. It was noon on Saturday and Minseok was working. Luhan had been playing a video game in the Living-room. He heard him pause it and his bare feet on the floor. There was a rush of air as the door was opened, and then a moment of silence that made him curious.  
    He remove his headphones to better hear.  
    "C-Can I help you," Luhan said.  
    A woman's voice said, "Hi. My name's Kitten. Is Chen here?" It sounded familiar, but not. And Chen had never brought a woman over, which made him even more curious.  
    He left his office and glimpsed fair skin. When he got to the door he froze. This woman was Caucasian American, as tall as Luhan, five foot six, with long natural Irish Red hair, and a smattering of light brown freckles went from cheek, over her nose, to cheek. If large, cat-like hazel eyes didn't stand out, her double eye-lids made them even bigger. Her facial structure was mature and he caught himself sucking in a deep breath.  
    It wasn't often he forgot to breath. She was exotic in a way he'd only seen in movies... and she was looking for Chen.  
    Luhan looked as dumbstruck as much as he must have. He pointed towards to the Living-room and said, "U-Up the... stairs."  
    She gave a sweet smile and walked in. Minseok found himself looking further up at her than he expected, because it was a step up from the door. She was wearing heels and now appeared taller than Luhan. Which meant much taller than him. They watched her go up the stairs.  
    When she was no longer visible they looked at each other. Luhan mouthed "What the fu-"  
    He gave a helpless shrug. Being in a long time relationship with each other didn't mean they were gay. That they acknowledged their attraction to each other and didn't get jealous, showed just how good she looked. Some things just couldn't be helped.  
    "Where the hell did Chen find her," Luhan whispered.  
    "And she's here," Minseok whispered.  
    Luhan looked at the stairs and whispered, "Yeah. How strange."

**< ^>**

    "Do you think they're doing it," Luhan said. They were sitting on the couch and he looked excited like the creeper he was.  
    "Do you hear anything sex related," Minseok said.  
    Luhan sighed. He was sitting at the corner of their new coffee table. He'd bought one so he wouldn't be tempted to have sex in the Living Room again. Their new couch was dark blue pleather, not his favorite material, so he wouldn't be tempted to even be there for long.  Preference sacrifices were necessary for preserving their valuables. Unfortunately, Luhan loved it.  
    He was slouched down with one arm over the hand rest. The other was limp beside him and his head was tilted back. There were only low scratching sounds coming from Chen's room, and Minseok was pretty sure he and the woman were writing notes to each other. Which was smart, because, of course, they'd be able to hear what was spoken. "I wonder what her Lineage is," he said.  
    "She can probably hear you," Luhan said.  
    Good. Then, maybe she'd tell him and he wouldn't be tempted to be inappropriate and ask her. He nodded, and then blinked. If Luhan was a creeper but he was doing the same thing he was, didn't that make him a one, to? This wasn't ok with him.  
    The speed he stood up at wouldn't made most human flinch, and the speed in which he left the room would have made them do a double-take. It would've seemed like he was blinking out, appearing a good distance forward, and repeat. He sat in his chair and roughly put his headphones on. Work half distracted him as he waited for anything in the situation to change. Some Audios were around fifteen minutes long - anything pass ten and his pay doubled - and it took him, first, making a rough draft, and afterwards going back to add anything he'd missed.  
    This one was entertaining; The multiple speakers laughed in that happy way people did on a good day, made jokes and laughed some more. Alcohol was mentioned and it made his mouth water. A drink sounded good.  
    In fact, he made a plan to buy some - when the sun went down. His heart beat sped up at the sound of Chen's door opening, and adrenaline flooded him when two sets of feet started coming down the stairs. Was it the woman's exotic appeal or his intrigue that was making him react this way? Maybe he was just curious and it made him excited. It wasn't often he experienced something like this.  
    That she could speak perfect Korean also interested him. And the thing about her being here for Chen... He was still trying to wrap his head around that one. Not that he thought he couldn't meet someone like that. Foreigners were slim, so meeting one, especially one that looked like that, was like a needle within a stack of needles.  
    Daeback.  
    And he hadn't even thought that word since he'd been a young adult. Oh, man. His adolescent side was peeking through and this, to, wasn't ok with him. He removed his headphones, patted his pocket to check for his wallet, then headed for the front door. Not like he made it and as he was called into the Living Room he berated himself for even trying.  
    Luhan looked amused at his expense and he scowled at him as he patted the cushion beside him. Their attention went to the pair standing on the other side of the coffee table. Chen began pulling it backwards and Minseok's eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. He pulled it nearly to the TV before sitting on it. The woman looked at them before hesitantly doing it to.  
At least she had some sense. He was going to kill Chen later - he knew what he was doing.  
    "So, as you both know already, this is Kitten," Chen said holding his hands out as if she was on display. She looked at his hands and one of her eyebrows raised. The expression might have been bemusement. He had a feeling she was nice but a serious person. "Her real name is Alexis, but she refuses to answer to it, so... just go with Kitten."  
    Kitten. Kit-ten. Chen was the kitten. She looked more like a Panther in human form. He got the image of a thick black tail waving slowly behind her in contemplation: To remain there, attack, or play.  
    Her eyes were intent on Chen's face. If he were anyone else he'd deem him a mouse instead of a kitten. He wondered how their dynamic worked, and he definitely wasn't the dominate one in it.  
Chen introduced them to. Pleasantries were exchanged - no one shook hands, because it would've made it even more awkward. They were assuming she and Chen were sleeping together.  
    After a delayed moment of silence, Luhan said, "So, how do you two know each other." He looked at him. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have know the signs on his face, but he did. His glassy eyes and the subtle tip up at the corner of his lips meant he was enjoying this a little too much. Eagerness was all but literally oozing out of him and Minseok knew he was going to give Chen shit about it later.  
    Chen looked nervous, but why? This was them. Didn't he know he could talk to them about anything? Ok, him. Luhan was Luhan. You had to take him as is or keep your mouth shut.  
    "We're friends," Kitten said. Her voice was deep for a woman and it carried easily. When she'd spoken to them at the door she'd been excited and it had been higher. So, she had a deep high voice. Now, he knew why it sounded familiar.  
    She's the one Chen had been talking to the night before, which meant she was in his group. His cheeks warmed up when his mind flooded with images of her and Chen having sex. He was tiny and she wasn't, so her long legs and arms wrapped around him had to be his sexual fantasies come true. He'd said some of them didn't sleep together, but by how close they were sitting and how she was looking at him, he knew it wasn't the case for them. And she wasn't skinny like Asian women. She was filled out, curvy, and big breasts, at least a C-cup.  
    His eyes widened because he couldn't believe he was allowing these thoughts to continue.  
Luhan nodded and looked at him. Still looking at him, he said, "Chen doesn't bring friends over very often, does he, babe?" That little- He gave him a sweet smile he knew meant he'd get back for putting him on the spot later.  
    "It's true. It's nice to meet you," he said. He looked at her and her big eyes were sparkling with happiness."  
    "You to and you," she said looking at them in turn. "Chen talks about you all the time. He loves you guys." Chen made an affronted noise and looked up at her. Like she'd predicted his reaction she grinned and kept her eyes on them.  
    So, he now knew why they got along, because they were both mischievous. Luhan had his arms crossed and was now showing his amusement. "I'm just curious. What's your Lineage," Minseok asked timidly. She looked at Chen and a silent message was relayed.  
    He said a word in English and she nodded. Since when could he speak English? And it must have been good for him to be able to translate. That was a conversation they were going to have later.  
    "In America we call what we are Genetics," she said facing them again, saying the word in English. He nodded. "I guess I'll call it Lineage from now on. Sounds cooler."  
    Chen grinned. "So..." He clapped his hands together. "Whose hungry?"  
    "What? Why is this conversation so bothersome for you," Minseok said.  
    He looked caught. "It's not."  
    Kitten looked at him and said, "Yeah, Chen. Why is this conversation so bothersome for you?"  
Minseok laughed, because she'd purposely used his wording. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled tight lipped. "Are you ashamed of me," she said.  
    He scowled at her. "Yeah, totally. I go into public with you, spend the..." His shoulders hunched in because he apparently hadn't mean to say what had nearly come out of his mouth. I spend the night with you. Both, he and Luhan laughed at him.  
    "How can you be so old and be so embarrassed about this," Luhan said.  
    "I'm not embarrassed," he said, practically spitting the words out.  
    "Ah-hoh, excuuuse me." He crossed his arms and wiggled himself further down into the cushion.  
    "Yeah. We're not convinced," Minseok said. He giggled when Chen looked betrayed.  
    "Waaaaaae. You're supposed to be the good one," he said loudly. Kitten laughed and brought a hand to her heart, like she found his reaction priceless. Physical attraction was one thing, but personality was the important thing. Seeing her acting so normal and happy made him begin to like her. If she really was like Chen then he had no doubt that she'd fit right in.  
    Even if she didn't come around very often. Chen could be gone a year, come back and fall right back in where he'd left off. It was a trait worth treasuring.

**< ^>**

    When she had started coming over more Minseok had felt relieved in a way he hadn't expected. Chen had spent the majority of his time with them and a few of their friends. Those friends had become his friends, but he never spent real time with them. Now, it seemed like he'd found one that would stick. Visiting periodically turned into regularly, and a few times when he was off work she even stayed the night with him.  
    It seemed he needed someone to come to him, and he thought Kitten was good for him. She was mature so they got along, and she was kind. She possessed enough sadistic tendencies to have Luhan cowering and a witty tongue that rivaled Chen's. It was interesting to watch her and Chen interact, because they were alike, but there were subtle differences to connect them like Yin and Yang. Where Chen had seemed like a dominate personality, her presence revealed the opposite.  
    His mischievousness seemed to be on Pause, until she pointed it in a direction and hit Play. Then it was a hell-of-a-show when he attacked the unfortunate target. She had three laughs; One: was a giggle, Two: a belly clenching laugh that sometimes had her rolling on the floor, and Three: the one that came from her belly and usually happened when she'd done something evil. Three months was all it took for them to acclimate to the new addition. They still found her exotic, but they didn't feel self-conscious around her anymore.  
    Right now she and Luhan were playing a racing game. She'd adjusted the TV settings, the color and the Surround Sound. The engines and gear changes were like thunder and he could hear the 'zzzz' sound when their controllers vibrated. He was in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and newly bought book. He'd half read the other one because it'd been boring.  
    It'd been a bad moment when he'd picked it out, so this time he'd only gone shopping on a good day. He'd took his time to examine books. This one was the same kind of space crew concept, with a different Plot, of course. It was a hardback where the other had been paperback. It had come from the bookstore close to their home, so was new.  
    The pages were crisp white with the scent of fresh ink. Aged or not he appreciated books. He turned the page.  
    "Ah, you cheater," Kitten yelled. He looked over in time to see her push Luhan off the couch with a bare foot. He fell out of view, and his car kept going, so he assumed he ignored his pain in favor of trying to win. His competitive nature made him do ridiculous things. Minseok rolled his eyes and went back to his book.  
    He could hear Chen laughing from where he was stretched out on the top of the couch. There life had certainly become more loud, but he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget Kudos and Comments. Also, Subscribe to be Notified when new chapters are posted. Thank you for reading.


End file.
